1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to telephone speed dial lists.
2. Background Art
Phone users have separate speed dial capabilities for each phone line (such as wireline, wireless, and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) phone lines). Requiring users themselves to synchronize different speed dial lists amongst multiple telecommunications services requires the users to exert a relatively large amount of effort. Alternatively, users have to remember different speed dial lists for each telecommunications service.
Independent speed dial lists create further problems for users having a telecommunications service that combines wireline and wireless services such as FastForward™. For users with such combined services, it may not be clear as to which “service mode” they are in (i.e., whether they are in a wireline service mode or a wireless service mode), and which speed dial list (wireline or wireless) is currently active.